


Grumpy Old Clones

by lzg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Saving the Day, The Marshal-Commander is a Person of Mass Destruction, by being grouchy, sadly unappreciated by the Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzg/pseuds/lzg
Summary: How Rex and Cody grouched and snarked their way into fixing everything in Episode IV





	Grumpy Old Clones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



> Just a series of vignettes, originally intended for the SWRP exchange, before I was sidelined by the pico de gallo OF DOOM.

From his doorway, Obi-Wan blinked out against the afternoon suns. The speeder coming in from Anchorhead was one he recognized. If that was who he thought it was…he stretched out with his senses. Two presences, one focusing very hard on the land around them, the other so grumpy it was only Tattooine’s arid atmosphere that kept a spontaneous thundercloud from forming.

When the speeder came to a stop, he hurried out. There was a presence there, one he hadn’t sensed since…

“Cody!”

His former Commander looked up, the gloom lifting from him momentarily. He jumped out with the energy of a much younger man, wrapping himself around Obi-Wan. It had been nearly twenty years—it was once thing to know he hadn’t managed to kill his general, but another thing entirely to see and feel for himself. For Obi-wan, it was one thing to know that his Commander had rid himself of the damnable chip’s influence and been passing information and deserters to the Rebellion for fifteen years, and quite another to know he was safe here.

By the time Rex finished unloading the speeder, they had calmed down.

“Part of me is sorry I couldn’t have been under longer, but at least all the brothers that were left got out safely.”

“The other part?”

“Force, I’ve missed you both!” His grip on Obi-wan tightened.

“Yeah, but you missed me the most, right, vod?” Rex wheedled from the speeder.

Cody grinned and wisely said nothing.

Obi-wan pulled back a bit, studying Cody in the Force to make sure he wasn’t hiding any injuries. “Was the extraction difficult?”

It was the wrong thing to ask. Cody released him, his face stony. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He picked up his bag and walked in.

“Rex—Rex how bad was it?”

"When they finally figured out he was the traitor, they sent three squads of stormtroopers to arrest him."

"Oh my," Obi-Wan murmured, covering his mouth momentarily. He could imagine how Cody had taken that. "Only three?"

Rex grimaced. "Just to start with, but he's been sulking about it since I picked him up. They didn’t even manage to get to the AT-STs before he blew them up."

“Ah.”

“Still, I’m told the fuel refinery explosion was visible from orbit.” He shrugged and grinned. “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. I’ll cheer him up.”

Obi-wan could just imagine how and his eyebrow started to reflexively twitch. “Apropos of absolutely nothing whatsoever, I’ll be meditating on Krikut Ridge tonight. All night.”

“Mmm-hm.”

Obi-wan sighed. “Just don’t break the bed.”

They didn’t break the bed, but only because by the time they made it to the bed, the initial clawing, desperate need had mellowed into a quiet sensuality, happy simply to touch and hold and be held.

“Your hair migrated south.” Of course, Rex really hadn’t missed Cody’s insulting pillow talk. Really.

“Shut up and sleep. Pulled a muscle that last round.”

“Least it wasn’t your hip.” Cody shifted into a more comfortable position. Maybe they were a bit stiff to be practicing positions forty, twenty-one, and seventy-nine from the Sulaniss of Zeltros in one night.

“Hip was the first round.”

“Missed you.” Their hands, laced together, tightened in unison.

“Yeah. Missed you too. So kriffing much.” Rex couldn't keep the waver out of his voice. He'd been certain for so long that Cody would die still yoked to the Empire, that the next time he saw his riduur they would both be marching away...

“So will I need to grow some facial fur too? Is it a Tatooine thing?”

...but at least now Cody was far more likely to go peacefully in his sleep, suffocated with Rex's pillow. “The bed’s pretty small. Sorry if I entirely accidentally kick you out in the middle of the night.”


End file.
